Divine Insanity
by blaiir
Summary: Porque Alex siempre supo que su camino y el de Nigel, de alguna bizarra manera, estaban trazados sobre la misma línea. Lo sabía, sí, pero no lo entendía. Y eso poco le importaba a Nigel.


Notas: Supongo que del público total al que le gustó esta película, el 90% no pudo dejar de notar esa cosa rara entre Alex y Nigel, así que acá estoy. La verdad es que no me quedé conforme para nada con esto, lo encuentro vacío y no respetando cosas de la película, pero estoy deprimida y hace mucho no subo nada, así que meh~

Por un momento pensé en escribir la versión "real" y no la que Alex contó, así que pese a que es one shot de momento, quizás suba algo más en un siglo o así (?)

.

Hasta la próxima~

**DARI: **si por una de esas casualidades de la vida llegás a releer la historia, espero también leas las notas XD Como no tenés usuario, no te puedo responder el review, así que te aviso por acá que yo más que encantada de que me des a leer eso! Mandame un MP y arreglamos! (:

Tengo muchas cosas que responder a tu review, así que si nos ponemos en contacto te las digo en ese momento!

* * *

Divine Insanity

Insano. Esa era la palabra que usaría si tuviese que describir la situación. Y a cada día, a cada hora, sentía que más y más se me iba de las manos.

En clase, en las asambleas, en los almuerzos, en los recesos, en la jodida habitación. En todo lugar, mis ojos se empecinaban en buscarlo; a él, a ese cabello negro y esa piel tan blanca, los labios rojos y esos ojos… esos ojos vacíos que no transmitían nada. _Nada._

Eso era Nigel, y yo definitivamente no estaba preparado para todo aquello que me pasaba por la cabeza y que repercutía en todo mi cuerpo.

Acababa de discutir con mi padre y aprovechando que Nigel no estaba en el cuarto, hurgué un poco en su escritorio. Luego de verlo destripar aquella paloma, no estaba seguro de que algo más fuese a impresionarme, pero lo cierto es que seguía dándome escalofríos verlo hacer todo aquello. Y también el resultado, como aquel cuadro de insectos disecados que posaba sobre la madera.

La curiosidad me ganó. Nigel nunca me hablaba, a menos que fuese para hacerme notar que estaba ignorándome; por eso, cualquier cosa que me diera un mínimo de información me _servía_. De ahí que estuviese corriendo el cuadro de insectos para ver el libro que había debajo, el cual parecía estar escrito con su propia letra. Pequeña, sobria y misteriosa, casi ininteligible. Sí, no había duda de que era su letra.

Y tan ensimismado estaba, que me fue imposible no sobresaltarme cuando me percaté de que estaba prácticamente pegado a mi espalda. Porque sabía que era él. Lo _sentía_. Instintivamente mi rostro giró y mi corazón latió desbocado cuando me encontré con el suyo a pocos centímetros del mío. Y como si supiera el desastre que estaba causando en mí, el muy bastardo no dejó de observarme. Y pese a que me parecieron horas las que pasamos así, no fueron más que los segundos que le ocupó el tomar el dichoso libro y salir del cuarto.

Definitivamente, ese fue el peor día de todos. Me aterraba, me incomodaba su presencia, pero a la vez me fascinaba y me encontraba buscándolo de forma casi obsesiva cuando no lo tenía cerca para obtener a veces, con suerte, sólo una mirada indiferente.

Y algo dentro de mí dijo que esa noche era suficiente.

Nigel siempre se acostaba más tarde que yo, aunque eran pocas las veces las que podía conciliar el sueño antes que él. O, si lo hacía, era viendo su figura recortada por la luz proveniente del escritorio. Apenas emitía sonido y sus movimientos eran tan precisos que resultaba imposible no sentirse hipnotizado por ello. Paz era lo último que trasmitía, sin embargo.

Esta vez no me molesté en fingir estar dormido al percatarme de que su trabajo por ese día había acabado. Tampoco me molesté en quitar mi mirada de la suya, o de su cuerpo cuando me dio la espalda, quizás buscando que sintiese al menos una mínima parte de la turbación que él me hacía sentir. Pero su expresión permaneció igual a la de siempre cuando se metió a la cama, con el rostro vuelto hacia mí. No obstante, y sin saber si fue obra de mi imaginación, podría jurar que una minúscula sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, una milésima de segundo antes de que apagara la luz por fin.

El silencio fue ensordecedor entonces. No me atrevía a moverme, apenas y soltaba aire, que dentro de mi cabeza se oía como un gran vendaval. Entonces comprendí que él tampoco había cambiado de posición, y fue cuestión de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para darme cuenta que los suyos seguían puestos en mí. Y esta vez sonreía. Sonreía de una forma casi macabra, pero que me llamaba, me incitaba.

Juraría que no tuve control de mi cuerpo cuando me puse de pie y caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de su cama. Nigel fue volteando bocarriba a medida que me acercaba, casi con cada paso, y de pronto me encontré sobre él, apoyado con mis rodillas y manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ya no sonreía y tampoco había indicios de que hubiese pasado alguna vez, pero una de sus manos se elevó hasta mi rostro, acariciando apenas con la yema de dos dedos mi mejilla.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, inevitablemente en un susurro. Entonces su mano viajó a mi nuca y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello en esa zona.

—Eres tu quien está sobre mí, en mi cama, Alex —respondió sin ninguna alteración en su voz. Sentí unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, de estrellarlo contra una pared para que reaccionara, pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a temblar.

—No hablo de eso, lo sabes, Nigel. No sé qué me haces, pero deja de hacerlo. —_Deja de jugar con mi mente._

—No estoy haciendo nada. No aún —dijo, y esta vez sí lo pude ver sonreír. Me estremecí de forma poco agradable cuando noté que era una sonrisa dulce, acompañada por su mirada—. Está bien si no lo entiendes aún, pero somos uno. Uno para siempre, _Jack_. —Y esa sonrisa duró apenas unos segundos, su rostro entero mutando nuevamente a la nada misma.

Muchas veces sus palabras eran las de un loco, y aunque me asustaba, eso era lo que me atraía. Sí, me atraía de una manera insana, divina. Justo como un agujero negro que busca acabar con todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Sin embargo, eso que acababa de decir…

—Yo no me lla… —Sin poder terminar de quejarme por la confusión, la presión en mi nuca aumentó y su rostro se elevó unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que nuestros labios se unieran. Apenas fue un roce. Enseguida se separó y volvió a observarme, sonriendo. Tuve la sensación de que estaba metiéndose en mi cabeza con esa mirada, como si pudiese saber cada cosa que pasaba ella.

—Ya lo entenderás, Jack. Lo prometo —repitió, y esta vez me acarició los labios con los dedos. Tras el estupor no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para aparterme. De todas formas… una parte de mí sabía que desde hacía tiempo era imposible escapar de la red que Nigel había estado tegiendo silenciosamente a mi alrededor.

Lo sentí abrirse paso en mi boca y comenzar un beso dominante, fuerte, al que me costó oponer resistencia. Me sentí repentinamente embriagado de Nigel, de todo él, porque no me vi capaz de cerrar los ojos y perderme esa misma expresión vacía que, sin embargo, parecía decir "por fin te tengo".

Y en algún momento, la mano que no tenía en mi cabeza comenzó a descender por mi pecho con una lentitud paralizante. O yo me sentí paralizado por la situación, no lo sé. Cuando sin preámbilo ni aviso su mano se coló en mis pantalones, no pude más que sobresaltarme.

Quise separarme, quise hundir mi cabeza en su cuello, morderlo, desgarrarlo, pero al parecer lo sabía, él _siempre_ sabía, porque su mano en mi cabello se transformó en un agarre firme que apenas y me permitía rozar sus labios y esto sólo por momentos.

Sentía la cara arder por estar en esa situación con Nigel, pero si no despegaba sus ojos de mí, no me creía capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. _Nigel siempre está, sabrá cada cosa que pienses, Alex._

Un gemido se escapó de mi boca cuando me apretó en su mano, comenzando a acariciar y tocar a sus anchas. Su sonrisa al oír mi reacción me hizo sentir un corrientazo de placer que me recorrió entero.

—¿Lo ves? Todo está bien si estamos _juntos_. Es nuestro destino.

Sin aflojar el agarre de mi cabello, se acercó nuevamente hacia mis labios y jadeó sobre ellos, apenas rozándolos, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano.

No estoy seguro de si traté de controlarme, pero pese a la vergüenza, no tardé casi nada en acabar, entre exalaciones. Me sentía humillado y con ganas de llorar.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que, tras una última caricia, su otra mano dejó mis pantalones. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero con la mano enredada en el cabello de mi nuca ahora bajando por mi espalda, simplemente me dejé caer sobre Nigel. Mi mirada atónita siguió el recorrido de su extremidad liberada al ver que se dirigía hacia su propia boca. De forma lenta y aún sin expresión alguna, lamió uno a uno los dedos manchados y por último la palma, todo sin dejar de observarme.

No sé qué cara habré puesto, porque él terminó riendo, de esa forma breve y extraña que tanto me perturbaba.

—Vuelve a tu cama, Jack, mañana hay clases.

Queriendo decir mil cosas, como siempre, me callé y obedecí. No supe cuando comenzó, pero en ese instante lo comprendí: ya no había otra forma de ver las cosas.


End file.
